Ode to Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker, & Freed
by Annie Mandy
Summary: These are scenes from the Fifty Shades Trilogy from the supporting character's perspective. If you've wondered about the other character's relationships or their take on Christian and Ana, here you go...
1. Kate and Elliot Meet

**Introduction: Kate & Elliot**

"Uggh," Kate grunts with dislike, swiveling her head away from the handsome, copper-haired man making a bee-line for her. If possible, she felt his penetrating gaze before she even saw him begin to cross the room towards her. Doing her best to ignore his unwanted presence she refuses to let herself make eye-contact with him as he closes the distance between them.

It wasn't like he intimidated her. On the contrary, unlike her roommate and best friend, Ana, Christian Grey holds no sway over Kate's emotions. To her, he comes off as too self-assured and cocky. And there is something else as well. She can't put her finger on it, but something lurks beneath the surface of Christian Grey's polished façade. For this reason, she refuses to succumb to the "Christian Grey" effect.

Kate steels herself for the imminent encounter, summoning some choice phrases for Christian about stalking and unwanted attention. _What was he doing here? Ana, of course, but how and why? When was this guy going to get the message that Ana wasn't interested in him and his confusing mixed messages? Or was she. Where was Ana? Bathroom or getting some air?_ Her thoughts felt hazy. Clearly she was feeling the multiple margaritas' effect.

"Kate," Christian says, once he is within speaking -distance his voice somehow clearly audible over the steady beat of the thumping music.

Slowly, Kate swivels her head in Christian's direction.

"Christian Grey." Kate stares unabashedly into Christian's dark eyes, sarcasm lacing her words, "To what do we owe the honor?"

Breaking eye contact with Christian, Kate eyes the handsome blonde man standing behind him. Taller than Christian, but not by much, they clearly had entered the bar together. He was gazing at her in that way, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his beautiful lips. Without realizing what her body is doing, Kate adjusts her posture by shrugging back her shoulders and straightening her spine, her breasts standing to attention. She can feel her temperature rise under the blonde guy's continuing gaze as the music and background noise of the bar and dance music dropped away.

"Anastasia, Kate. Where is she?" Christian's tone, more urgently now, implores.

"Umm, bathroom, getting some air," she rambles, never breaking eye contact with the blonde god behind Christian. "She said she'd be right back. I think Jose went with her," Kate finishes lamely. _Was it just her, or did Christian Grey's face harden a bit at the mention of Jose going with Ana. This guy has issues, she thought to herself._

Eyeing Kate, and perhaps noticing her lack of focus on their conversation, Christian turns back to the blonde guy behind him, then back to Kate's infatuated stare at his companion. "My brother, Elliot," Christian says, by way of explanation; a look of combined annoyance and amusement on his face. Turning back to the blonde, "Elliot, this is Kate Kavanaugh. She is Anastasia's roommate."

The smile playing at Elliot's mouth immediately spreads to the rest of his face at Christian's words. "A pleasure to meet you, Kate Kavanaugh. Christian didn't tell me Ana's roommate was a fox!"

Kate beams at him, batting her lashes at his comment. "I didn't know Christian Grey had a brother," she purrs back.

Momentarily breaking their connection by stepping into Elliot's line of sight, Christian says purposefully to Elliot, "Stay with Kate. I am going to find Ana."

"Great plan," answers Elliot playfully. "You know where we'll be."

Christian grimaces at Elliot's flippant attitude. He came here to find Anastasia, save her from herself, and all his brother is thinking about is getting laid, and with Ana's roommate, no less. Great.

"Right," he replies, spinning on his heal and heading out the way they had come in, the crowd moving out of his determined path.

Shaking his head at the intensity that is Christian Grey, Elliot resumes his burning eye-contact with Kate. She is beautiful. Not just beautiful, stunning. Strawberry blonde hair cascading down her back, the perfect figure silhouetted in her tight, but not too tight clothing, and that look on her face: self assured but not haughty. She gazes back at him impassively, although Elliot can detect the carnal interest underlying her seemingly innocuous gaze. _I've met my match, he thinks to himself_. This girl is something, and immediately Elliot's annoyance at Christian for interrupting their Guy Night has dispelled.

"Shall we," Elliot mouths, extending his left hand to Kate and motioning with his body toward the dance floor.

"We shall," Kate answers, beckoning him with her arched eyebrows, and exaggeratedly placing her right hand in his outstretched one. Grasping her hand, Elliot twirls her once in towards him and then back out, holding her just briefly against his muscled chest. She gasps, surprised by his bravado, then smiles up at him with a gleam in her eye.

All thoughts of Guy Night banished from Elliot's mind, he and Kate weave their way onto the dance floor.


	2. A Skilled Navigator

"Let's get out of here," Elliot said, grabbing Kate's hand and pulling her toward the bar's entrance.

Kate let Elliot guide her toward the exit, and gave the room one last scan for Anna. Elliot caught Kate's head mid-swivel, gently between his large hands. Looking into her eyes he said, "She'll be fine. Don't worry. Christian will take care of her."

Gazing back into his warm, penetrating stare, Kate found herself blushing under the intensity of his look and nodded her assent rather than trusting herself to reply.

_That's what I'm afraid of, Kate thought inwardly._

Elliot held the door for her as they stepped out into the cool night air. Kate shivered involuntarily at the sudden change in temperature. Elliot tucked her against his ware frame as they continued into the parking lot. As they made their way to Kate's Mercedes coupe, Kate dug through her wristlet for the single key she'd stowed there earlier. She was glad her credit card and I.D. were also accounted for. Breaking through her private moment of inventorying, Elliot suggested, "I'll drive if you navigate."

"Lucky for you, I'm a very skilled navigator," said Kate, smiling back at him suggestively, and then reddening at her boldness. Having extracted her key, she placed it in his open palm with a flourish.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," said Elliot matching her in tone and meaning while meeting her eyes and grinning widely at her. He placed his left hand at the small of her back, and held the passenger-side door open for her as she folded herself in. Closing the door he jogged to the driver's side and hopped in. "So?"

"So," purred Kate, still lost in their last exchange, her mind already beginning to spin fantasy of the two of them back in her room. When he continued to wait for a response she gathered her runaway thoughts and replied, "Near campus, 3401 Ash Street. Do you know the area?"

"Not very well, but I am familiar with some of the newer development near campus. Doesn't Ash have those townhomes that have been updated on the 3400th block?"

"That's us. I mean, yes. Anna and I live in one. How did you…?" 

"I'm in development. Specifically, green development. My company bid on that project." Kate watched as he smoothly entered traffic toward her place.

"Oh?" replied Kate, actually interested. Handsome, charming, and gainfully employed, it was almost too much to hope for. Then again, what had she expected from the brother of thee Christian Grey.

"We didn't get it, but I'm hoping to do more work down here in Portland."

"So you live in Seattle too?"

"Too?

"I mean with Christian," she added hurriedly.

"Yea, well I don't live with Christian if that is what you're thinking" he looked over at her, a little alarm showing in his expression. "Nothing against my brother. Love him to death, but the man would NOT make a good roommate."

"Oh no? Why's that?" Kate asked her interest really peaking now.

"Like I said," Elliot recovered, "I love him to death, but the guy's a complete control freak. I wouldn't want to see his reaction to my leaving a towel on the floor of the bathroom!" He flashed Kate a look of mock alarm that made her smile widen.

"Made it in one piece," he said pulling up to the curb outside her home. Taking both her hands into his he hunkered down conspiratorially toward her, and said huskily, "Now Ms. Cavanaugh, do you think I could come in for a night cap?"

Leaning in so that their noses were almost touching, "Only a night cap?" Kate replied, meeting his eyes and raising her eyebrows before pulling her hands from his embrace and smoothly maneuvering out of the vehicle. She felt him watching her make her way toward the townhouse, and put as much sexy into her swagger as she could. "Coming?" she called behind her as she reached into the outdoor sconce for the spare key they kept hidden there.

All at once he was all around her. She could feel him against her, and then spinning her gently around before pinning her against the doorframe. All at once his mouth was on hers, and his body was pressed against hers in all the right places. She could feel his muscular chest through his shirt, and his groin against hers. Her bodily hungrily met his as she ran her hands up and down his back to his perfectly chiseled butt. His tongue was doing the most amazing things in her mouth: deep and searching, dancing with her tongue. His teeth never even grazed hers as he deftly manipulated her mouth, and then began to move down her neck and the large scoop of her tank top towards the top of her breasts. She could feel every fiber in her responding to his touch. She felt electric.

_This is so hot._ She thought as her mind grappled with the endorphins racing through her. _I want him._


End file.
